utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nodoame
Nodoame (のど飴) is an who is recognized for his rough and passionate voice, as seen in his "Sakura no Saku Koro" cover. He is often thought to have a KAITO type voice, but he can reach both high and low notes very well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Fanletter Vol.1 ~ Orera kara Anatatachi he ~ (Released on March 13, 2011) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 4th TREASURE -Glory Chord- (Released on August 19, 2011) # Musitation with Satoshi (Released on August 19, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Released on June 04, 2012) # (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 29, 2013) # (Released on April 30, 2014) # (Released on December 31, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.11.13) # "METAL of Rocks" feat. J, Yukiya, Nodoame, yonji, Ane and Satoshi (2007.11.30) # "Futatsu No Tsubasa" (Two Pairs of Wings) feat. Nodoame and Luca (2007.12.21) # "Scanner Ai No Duetto" feat. Nodoame and psycho (2007.12.28) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. Nodoame and Saki (2007.12.31) # "Makka na Chikai" (Red Vow) feat. Nodoame and Satoshi (2008.01.13) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" (2008.01.27) # "Melt" (2008.01.31) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.02.01) # "Complex Image" (2008.02.09) # "LOST MY MUSIC" (2008.02.15) # "Melt" -Band Edition- (2008.02.29) # "Konbini" (2008.03.03) # "Joint" (2008.03.25) # "Joint" -Band ver.- feat. Nodoame and Satoshi (2008.03.30) # "Tori no Uta" (2008.04.02) # "Doukoku no Ame" (2008.04.08) # "Gecchuu! Rabu Rabu?!" (2008.04.28) # "Mozaik Kakera" (2008.05.24) # "SIAM SHADE / FINE WEATHER DAY" feat. Nodoame and psycho (2008.05.25) # "Cantarella" (2008.05.27) # "Tamashii no Rufuran" (2008.06.18) # "Naraku no Hana Another" (2008.06.27) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.03) # "Candy Candy" (2008.07.07) # "Moonlight Densetsu" (Moonlight Legend) (2008.07.10) # "Raimuraito" (Limelight) feat. Nodoame and Saki (2008.07.28) # "Soar" feat. Nodoame and Satoshi (2008.07.29) # "U.N Owen Wa Kanojo Nanoka?" (2008.08.02) # "INVOKE" (2008.09.03) # "INVOKE" -Effect mix- (2008.09.05) # "Tsuisou no Despair" feat. Nodoame, psycho and PAGECO (2008.09.11) # "Lion" (2008.10.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (2008.11.03) # "Koi Wa Sensou" (Love is war) -Kaito ver.- (2008.11.17) # "ttewi!" (2008.12.22) # "Nihon no Mikata -Nevada Kara Kimashita-" (Friends of Japan -We Come From Nevada-) feat. Nodoame, Yamadan and psycho (2008.12.29) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" (2009.02.08) # "Naraku no Hana Another" feat. Nodoame and PAGECO (2009.04.14) # "Romeo to Cindrella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.17) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Nodoame and Shouta (2009.06.22) # "Seeker" -Rin ver.- (2009.06.28) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.17) # "Saisoku Saikou Shutter Girl" (2009.07.30) # "Lovers Quarrel" feat. Nodoame and Satoshi (2009.08.05) # "Kodoku No Hate" (2009.08.24) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.09.19) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2009.12.13) # "Raimei Anpurifya" (Thunder Amplifier) (2010.01.10) # "Child's Garden" (2010.02.22) # "Setsujou! Hyakkaryouran" (2010.02.22) (Deleted) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" feat. Nodoame, Kouhey, Yuge, Taiyakiya (2010.04.21) # "Yuuyami to Orange" (2010.08.27) # "from Y to Y" (2010.09.21) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.04) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.22) # "Haikei Misery" (Dear Misery) feat. Nodoame and Kogeinu (2011.01.29) # "Love Dokkyun" (2011.04.01) # "Tokyo two Rock City" (2011.04.14) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Melancholic" feat. Nodoame and Tightson (2011.04.16) # "Sakura no Saku Koro" (2011.05.24) # "Out Of Eden" feat. Nodoame and Usa (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Sword Summit" -Band Edition ver.- (2011.11.04) # "Mozaik Role" -Band Edition ver.- (2011.11.22) # "Corruption Garden" (2011.12.19) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2012.01.17) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.26) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Nodoame, Usa, Yamadan, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Ikasama Casino" feat. Nodoame and Chachako (2012.07.01) # "virgin suicides" (2012.09.14) # "Jenga" (2012.09.30) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Nodoame and Chachako (2012.11.04) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.12.20) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.09) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (2013.07.13) # "FREEDMAN" (2013.07.25) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Kinou no Yoru ni Kinou Mita Yume" (2013.11.15) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.11.21) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) (2013.12.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.16) # "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" (2014.02.07) # "Uwakimono End Roll" (2014.02.17) # "ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP) (2014.03.16) # "Dangan Rokken Girl" (2014.03.23) # "SHIVER" (Kuroshitsuji 2 OP) (2014.04.03) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2014.05.29) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2014.07.15) # "Idola no Circus" (2014.09.16) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.12.02) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.12.27) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.07) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP2) feat. Nodoame and Chachako (2015.02.21) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1title = Migikata no Chou |track1info = -Len ver.- |track1lyricist = Mizuno Yura |track1composer = NoriP |track1arranger = NoriP |track2title = Spider Kiss |track2lyricist = Don McCow |track2composer = Ritsu Inoue |track2arranger = Ritsu Inoue}} |track1title = Aa Mujou |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = DJ Command |track2title = Don't say "lazy" |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = DJ Command |track3title = Days |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Sumijun |track4title = Uchuu Senkan Yamato |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = DJ Command}} |track1title = Poker Face |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YuchaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Risky Game |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Shotgun・Lovers |track3lyricist = Noboru↑ |track3composer = Noboru↑ |track3arranger = |track4title = FRAME OUT |track4lyricist = devilishP |track4composer = devilishP |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsukigomori |track5lyricist = YasuoP |track5composer = YasuoP |track5arranger = |track6title = Shinkaron code:variant |track6lyricist = ORYO |track6composer = ORYO |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Ima Sugu Kiss Me |track1info = (Kiss me right now) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kanashimi ga Tomaranai |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = BREAK OUT! |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Friends |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Manatsu no Yoru no Yume |track5info = (A Midsummer Night's Dream) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = DIAMONDS |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = DESIRE |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Lily |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} Gallery |nodoame.png|Nodoame as seen in his collab cover of "「GOLD」" }} Trivia * He often puts an image of the "VC-3000 Nodoame" into the right bottom corner of his videos, since his name means "throat candy". External Links * Twitter * Blog * TmBox